


Dream A Little Dream (3.10)

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Superghetto [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby's House, Canon Related, Demon Dean, Dream Flashbacks, Episode: s03e10 Dream a Little Dream, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean invigorates a cold-ass lil college hustla afta tha dirtnap of Dr. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Greggs. Bobby, Sam n' Dean all discover tha real deal behind tha fatal dirtnap when they all git locked up in a nightmare of they own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NOW

**INT yo. HOUSE - NIGHT**

BOBBY is struttin all up in tha house, flashlight up in hand, lookin around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da wind is whistlin outside. Bobby hears a sound n' turns around yo, but there be a not a god damn thang there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho yo. Dude looks a lil' bit worried. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

When he reaches tha doors ta tha kitchen da perved-out muthafucka slowly slides dem open, n' takes all dem steps in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude scans tha room n' suddenly our crazy asses hear a WOMAN scream n' she attacks his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude falls ta tha floor wit her on top of his ass n' her big-ass booty strugglez wit him, pullin his ass back n' forth, while her big-ass booty still screaming. Da scene is flashin confusingly fo' all dem seconds.

Da screen flashes white all dem times n' then...

 

  
INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY

BOBBY be asleep on a funky-ass bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! It aint nuthin but daytime. Da door is bein opened from tha outside n' a maid entas tha room fo' realz. Afta all dem steps her big-ass booty sees BOBBY on tha bed, whoz ass aint reacted ta tha noises she made.

 **MAID  
** Oh! I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit.

She begins ta strutt up again yo, but as she retrieves tha keys from tha door, n' BOBBY still aint moved, she looks a lil' bit worried. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **MAID  
** Sir, biatch?

Since da perved-out muthafucka still not moving, she leaves tha keys up in tha door n' strutts over tha his bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch touches his ass on tha shoulder.

 **MAID  
** Wake up.

Dude don't react. We flash back ta tha kitchen where tha biatch is still beatboxin n' BOBBY is tryin ta survive tha attack. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch is slammin his head against tha floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke.

We flash ta his bed where tha MAID now has grabbed his shoulders, bobbin him, tryin ta wake his ass up. Da previous scene n' tha one we flashin ta seems ta be a thugged-out dream.

 **MAID  
** Wake up, do you hear me son, biatch? Wake up. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sir, wake up!

She turns round ta tha door, panicked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **MAID  
** Help! I need some help up in here biaaatch!

 


	2. ACT ONE

INT. BAR - DAY

(MUSIC: Doobie Brothers, "Long Train Runnin'")

We open ta tha bartender turnin around, wit a funky-ass forty up in his hand, ta a playa n' a biatch. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude grabs a glass n' strutts down tha bar. Shiiit, dis aint no joke.

 **MAN  
** Cheers muthafucka!

As tha camera moves towardz tha bartender, he pourin up a thugged-out drank n' we notice SAM is chillin up in tha background nursin a thugged-out drink. We cut ta his ass as tha pimpin' muthafucka tiltin his wild lil' freakadelic glass back n' forth slowly, almost spillin up tha contents, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Dat punk lookin fucked up n' all tha hope we probably peep up in his ass is gone yo. Dude also appears a lil' bit faded. Da door opens behind his ass n' DEAN strutts in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. When da perved-out muthafucka sees SAM da thug strutts over, brows furrowed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **DEAN  
** There yo ass is. What is you bustin, biatch?

SAM turns ta his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM (shrugs)  
** Havin a thugged-out drink.

 **DEAN  
** It aint nuthin but two up in tha afternoon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo ass is drankin whiskey, biatch?

 **SAM  
** I drank whiskey all tha time.

 **DEAN  
** Fuck dat shit, you don't.

 **SAM  
** Whatz tha big-ass deal, biatch? Yo ass git sloppy up in bars, you hit on chicks all tha time. Why can't I, biatch?

DEAN looks round n' we peep dat there be a not nuff playas up in tha bar; just tha one biatch by tha bar, whoz like a lil' bit olda than SAM.

 **DEAN**  
It aint nuthin but kind of slim pickings round here.  
(he turns back ta SAM)  
Whatz goin on wit yo slick ass, biatch?

SAM shakes his head, n' don't say anythang fo' all dem moments yo. Dude looks straight-up lost.

 **SAM  
** I tried, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

DEAN looks a lil' bit confused. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **DEAN  
** To do what, biatch?

 **SAM  
** To save you, biatch.

DEAN looks like, all right dis is goin ta take a while, n' pulls up a stool ta sit tha fuck down next ta SAM.

 **DEAN**  
(to bartender)  
Can I git a whiskey, biatch? Double, neat.

 **SAM  
** I be serious, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **DEAN  
** Fuck dat shit, you faded.

 **SAM**  
I mean, where you going... what tha fuck you gonna become.  
(Dude looks close ta tears)  
(scoffs, shakes his head)  
I can't stop dat shit.  
(beat)  
I be startin ta be thinkin maybe even Ruby can't stop dat shit. But straight-up, tha thang is, no one can save you, biatch.

 **DEAN  
** What I've been spittin some lyrics ta you, biatch.

 **SAM  
** Fuck dat shit, thatz not what tha fuck I mean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I mean, no one can save you, cuz you don't wanna be saved. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! (pause) I mean, how tha fuck can you care so lil bout yo ass, biatch?

DEAN takes up in all this, n' scoffs, n' smilez a lil.

 **SAM (cotinues)  
** Whatz wack wit yo slick ass, biatch?

DEAN looks over ta hook up SAMz eyes yo, but before they git a cold-ass lil chizzle ta say anythang else, DEANz cell rings.

 **DEAN**  
Hello?  
(...)  
Yes, dis is Mista Muthafuckin Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Snyderson.  
(...)  
(he looks surprised)  
What?  
(...)  
(he looks over at SAM)  
Where?

 

 

**EXT. ROAD - NIGHT**

Da IMPALA is goin down tha road, quickly, past tha camera.

 

**INT yo. HOSPITAL - DAY**

BOBBY is lyin up in a funky-ass bed n' as tha camera moves up, we peep DEAN n' SAM standin next ta his bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **SAM  
** So, whatz tha diagnosis, biatch?

 **DOCTOR  
** We've texted every last muthafuckin thang we can be thinkin ta test yo. Dude seems perfectly healthy.

 **DEAN  
** Except dat his schmoooove ass comatose.

 **DOCTOR  
** Mista Muthafuckin Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Snyderson, you his wild lil' fuckin emergency contact fo' realz. Anythang we should know, biatch? Any illnesses, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Fuck dat shit, he-he never gets sick. I mean, da ruffneck don't even catch cold. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **SAM  
** Doctor, is there anythang you can do, biatch?

 **DOCTOR  
** Look, I be sorry yo, but our phat asses don't give a fuck whatz causin dat shit... so our phat asses don't give a fuck how tha fuck ta treat it yo. Dude just... went ta chill, n' didn't wake up.

DEAN n' SAM share a look n' then they look over at BOBBY.

 

 

**INT. MOTEL ROOM**

  
SAM n' DEAN entas tha room, which is tha one we saw BOBBY up in before.

 **SAM  
** So, what tha fuck was Bobby bustin up in Pizzlesburgh, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Unless tha pimpin' muthafucka takin a mad shitty vacation...

Dude closes tha door as they strutt tha fuck into tha centa of tha room.

 **SAM  
** I mean, he must done been hustlin a thang, right, biatch?

They continue ta strutt round tha room.

 **DEAN  
** Well, you be thinkin there'd be some sort of sign of something, you know, biatch?

SAM opens a thugged-out drawer yo, but itz empty. DEAN do tha same, n' dat too is empty. Da room looks straight-up clean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **DEAN (continues)  
** Research, shizzle clippings...

SAM turns ta tha closet.

 **DEAN  
** Or a gangbangin' friggin pizzy box or a funky-ass brew can. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

DEAN strutts away from tha dresser da thug was lookin in, n' SAM strutts over ta tha closet. We peep dat BOBBYz threadz is hangin there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho yo. Dude turns on tha light n' DEAN turns round ta his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** How tha fuck 'bout this, biatch?

SAM moves tha threadz outta tha way n' on tha wall behind dem hangs all of tha shizzle clippings, maps n' pictures they was lookin for. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. there be a picturez of roots, mushrooms, seedz n' a map where BOBBY has freestyled "Pittsburgh" up in big-ass lettas n' underlined dat shit. Therez post-its wit addresses n' numbers. Therez a piece of paper on some plant.

 **DEAN**  
(chuckles)  
Dope oldschool Bobby, always coverin up his cold-ass tracks.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass make headz or tailz of any of this, biatch?

DEAN takes one of tha papers on some plant n' readz tha title of dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** "Silene capensis", which of course means straight-up not a god damn thang ta mah dirty ass.

 **SAM  
** Here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Obit.

Dude takes a newspaper clippin n' readz from it as da perved-out muthafucka skims dat shit.

 **SAM  
** "Dr. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Walta Gregg, 64, universitizzle neurologist."

 **DEAN  
** How'd his thugged-out lil' punk-ass bite it, biatch?

 **SAM  
** Um.. actually, they don't give a gangbangin' fuck. They say he just went ta chill n' didn't wake up.

DEAN takes tha clippin from him, readin it his dirty ass.

 **DEAN  
** That sound familiar ta yo slick ass, biatch?

 **SAM  
** All right, um... Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So letz say Bobby was lookin tha fuck into tha docs dirtnap. Yo ass know, hustlin afta something-

DEAN looks up at his muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** -that started hustlin his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** Yeah.

 **DEAN  
** All right, stay here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. See if you can make headz or tailz of all dis bullshit.

Dude points ta tha closet.

 **SAM  
** What is you gonna do, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** I'ma look tha fuck into tha phat doctor mah dirty ass.

Dude strutts ta tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke.

 

**INT. DR. GREGG'S OFFICE**

Books n' boxes is cluttered over tha office, locked n loaded ta be packed up n' removed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! DEAN n' Dr. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Greggz assistant comes in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **DEAN  
** So you Dr. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Greggz lab assistant, biatch?

 **SANDERS  
** Thatz right.

 **DEAN  
** Well, his fuckin lil' dirtnap must have come as a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shock ta you, biatch.

 **SANDERS  
** Yeah, it done did.

DEAN looks round tha office, while SANDERS standz behind his muthafuckin ass.

 **SANDERS  
** But, still, go up in yo' chill, peaceful... Thatz what tha fuck you wish for, right, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Yeah. Right.

DEAN looks at a funky-ass book on tha doctorz desk.

 **DEAN  
** Dr. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Gregg uh.. studied chillin disorders, biatch? Dreams?

Dude picks up tha book n' holdz it up fo' SANDERS.

 **SANDERS  
** I don't understand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I went over all of dis wit tha other detective.

DEAN puts down tha book n' looks at her, curious.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass already was rappin ta another detective, biatch?

 **SANDERS  
** Yes Yes Y'all fo' realz. A straight-up sick olda playa wit a funky-ass beard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **DEAN  
** Well, I'd ludd ta hear it again n' again n' again if you don't mind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **SANDERS  
** Thin is, I be sort of busy. Maybe we could do dis later, biatch?

 **DEAN**  
Sure. Yeah. Just brang you down ta tha station lata dis afternoon,   
(her grill falls)  
and git yo' statement on tape, do all dat shiznit official-like.

 **SANDERS  
** Look, aiiight, I didn't give a fuck bout Dr. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Greggz experiments, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Not until I was cleanin up his wild lil' files.

 **DEAN**  
(confused)  
His experiments, uh..., biatch? Da ones da thug was conductin on ... chillin, biatch?

 **SANDERS  
** No one knew, aiiight, biatch? Not tha university, not anybody. I already was rappin wit a lawyer n' tha pimpin' muthafucka holla'd at mah crazy ass I can't be held liable fo' anything.

 **DEAN  
** Maybe you couldn't yo, but dat was before tha freshly smoked up evidence came ta light.

 **SANDERS  
** New evidence?

 **DEAN  
** Mm-hm.

 **SANDERS  
** What freshly smoked up evidence, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** (thinks quickly) I aint at liberty ta say.

 **SANDERS**  
(sighs, most likely feelin screwed)  
Look, I be just a grad hustla. This was a gig ta cover tuition. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **DEAN  
** Maybe so. But, uh, still, this- this... dis could go on yo' permanent record. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Unless you hand over tha doctorz research ta mah dirty ass fo' realz. All of dat shit.

 

  
As tha scene transitions our crazy asses hear knockin on a thugged-out door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke.

 

 

INT. JEREMY FROST RESIDENCE

DEAN holdz up his badge, dat states he a thugged-out detectizzle fo' Pizzlesburgh five-o department. JEREMY moves away from tha door so DEAN can come in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **JEREMY  
** Look, I don't give a fuck what tha fuck tha RA holla'd yo, but, ah, I was growin ferns.

DEAN strutts in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **DEAN**  
(chuckles)  
Take it easy as fuck , Phish, thatz not why I be here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho.

 **JEREMY  
** Really, biatch?

DEAN turns round ta his muthafuckin ass. Dat punk gots a gangbangin' file up in his hands.

 **JEREMY**  
(relieved)  
Oh, give props ta Dogg. Okay.

 **DEAN  
** I wanna rap ta you bout Dr. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Greggz chill study.

 **JEREMY  
** Yeah. Dr. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Gregg just died, right, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass was one of his cold-ass test subjects, right, biatch?

 **JEREMY  
** Yeah.

JEREMY opens his wild lil' fridge n' takes up two brews yo. Dude holdz dem up a funky-ass bit, motionin as a question. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude then holdz one up ta DEAN.

 **JEREMY  
** Unless you on ... duty or, whatever, biatch?

DEAN looks ta tha door fo' a second, n' then decides ta go fo' tha brew n' shit.

 **DEAN  
** I guess I can cook up a exception. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

DEAN takes tha forty n' JEREMY grabs tha forty opener n' shiznit yo. Dude opens his forty as DEAN opens his. They lift they brews ta each other n' then both take a swig. DEAN closes his wild lil' fuckin eyes as tha pimpin' muthafucka takes up in tha brew, trippin' off tha taste yo. Dude gives a lil' small-ass smile before continuin wit tha rap battle.

 **DEAN  
** Now, Dr. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Gregg was testin treatments fo' a, uh, "Charcot-Wilbrand syndrome", biatch? Which means..., biatch?

 **JEREMY  
** Um.. I, uh.. I can't dream.

DEAN cook up a "huh" face.

 **JEREMY  
** I had dis bike accident when I was a kid n' banged mah head pretty phat n' I aint had a thugged-out trip since. Till tha study. Yo ass know. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sort of.

 **DEAN  
** What'd tha doc give yo slick ass, biatch?

 **JEREMY  
** It aint nuthin but dis yellow tea. It.. it smelled awful, smoked worse.

 **DEAN  
** What done did it do, biatch? 

 **JEREMY  
** Just passed right up fo' realz. And uh, I had da most thugged-out vivid, super-intense dream. Like a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shitty-ass acid trip, you know, biatch?

 **DEAN**  
(forgets he up in character)  
Totally.  
(rethugz his bangin role)  
I mean, no.

 **JEREMY  
** That was dat shit. I dropped outta tha study right afta dis shit. I didn't... like dat shit. To rap tha real deal... it kind of scared mah dirty ass.

DEAN looks at him, thoughtful naaahhmean, biatch?

 

 

 

**INT yo. HOSPITAL**

DEAN is chillin by BOBBYz bed, lookin at him, thoughtful naaahhmean, biatch? SAM entas afta all dem seconds. DEAN becomes aware of something, n' turns round ta peep SAM. They share a look before SAM strutts further tha fuck into tha room.

 **SAM  
** How tha fuck is he, biatch?

DEAN rubs his hand over his chin as tha pimpin' muthafucka turns back ta BOBBY. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM strutts ta stand by tha foot of tha bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dat punk gots filez up in his hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **DEAN  
** No chizzle. What you got, biatch?

Dude gets up n' strutts over ta SAM, ta peep what tha fuck his thugged-out lil' punk-ass brought wit his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM**  
Well, thankin bout what tha fuck you holla'd at mah crazy ass bout tha docs experiments..  
(he sighs)  
..Bobbyz wall is startin ta cook up a hell of a shitload mo' sense.

 **DEAN  
** How tha fuck so, biatch?

SAM holdz up a picture of a plant from tha folda n' shit.

 **SAM  
** This plant, Silene capensis, be also known as African Dream Root, biatch? It aint nuthin but been used by shaman n' medicine pimps fo' centuries. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis!

 **DEAN  
** Let me guess. They dose up, bust up tha didjeridus, start kickin round tha hackey.

 **SAM  
** Not quite. If you believe tha legends, itz used fo' dreamwalking. I mean, enterin another personz dreams, pokin round up in they heads.

 **DEAN  
** I take it we believe tha legends

They share a look.

 **SAM  
** When don't we, biatch? But dreamwalkin is just tha tip of tha iceberg.

They pick up a paper from tha folda dat gotz nuff info on tha root n' a thugged-out drawin of dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** What do you mean, biatch?

 **SAM  
** I mean, dis Dream Root is some straight-up mojo. Yo ass take enough of it, wit practice, you can become a regular Freddy Krueger n' shit.

Da camera pans up on BOBBY.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass can control anything. Yo ass could turn shitty trips good, you could turn phat trips bad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **DEAN  
** And cappin' playas up in they chill, biatch?

SAM nods.

 **SAM  
** For example.

DEAN sighs.

 **SAM  
** So letz say uh, letz say dis doc was testin dis shiznit on his thugged-out lil' patients, Slim Tim Leary-style.

 **DEAN  
** Some Muthafucka gets pissed at him, decides ta give his ass a lil trip visit, he goes nighty-night.

 **SAM  
** But what tha fuck bout Bobby, biatch?

Dude looks over at his ass n' tha camera cuts ta him, zoomin up in slowly on his wild lil' face.

 **SAM  
** I mean, if tha killa came afta him, how tha fuck come da perved-out muthafucka still kickin it, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** I don't give a gangbangin' fuck.

Da camera zooms up in on BOBBY n' tha screen flashes up in white.

 

 

**INT yo. HOUSE; DREAM**

We back up in tha doggy den BOBBY was trippin bout up in tha beginning. Dat punk holdin a thugged-out door closed as tha biatch is bangin on it, makin it rattle. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch continues ta scream n' BOBBYz panting, trippin like a muthafucka yo. Dude looks round fo' suttin' ta hold tha door, n' grabs a oldschool suitcase yo. Dude desperately grabs round tha space, which now reveals itself ta be a cold-ass lil closet, fo' anythang ta hold tha door yo. Dude grabs a funky-ass broom n' holdz his back ta tha door, tryin ta keep it closed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **BOBBY**  
(screaming)  
Help me biaaatch! Some Muthafucka help me biaaatch!

Da camera was on his wild lil' grill as da perved-out muthafucka screamed n' it now zooms up n' reveals dat tha closet is gone n' itz just a straight-up long hallway. Da camera zooms up fasta n' fasta n' shit.

 **BOBBY  
** HEEEELP MEEEEE!

Da screen flashes.

 

  
INT yo. HOSPITAL   
  
We zoom up in on BOBBY up in tha hospitizzle bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!


	3. ACT TWO

**INT yo. HOSPITAL; HALLWAY**

SAM n' DEAN comes up all up in a thugged-out door, probably just leavin BOBBYz room. They strutt tha hallway.

 **DEAN  
** So how tha fuck do we find our homicidal sandman, biatch?

 **SAM  
** Could be mah playas.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, biatch?

 **SAM  
** Yeah.

 **DEAN  
** Every Muthafucka whoz ass knew tha doctor, had access ta his fuckin lil' trip shrooms. Boy it's gettin hot, yes indeed it is.

 **SAM  
** Maybe one of his cold-ass test subjects or something, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Possible. But his bangin research was pretty sketchy. I mean.. I don't give a fuck how tha fuck nuff subjects dat schmoooove muthafucka had, or whoz ass all of dem were, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho.

SAM scoffs n' DEAN looks at his muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** What, biatch?

 **SAM**  
(loud sigh)  
In any other case, we'd be callin Bobby n' askin his ass fo' help n' aint a thugged-out damn thang dat yo' ass can do.

DEAN be lookin like he just thought of somethang yo. Dude grabs SAM by his thugged-out arm ta stop his ass n' he looks up at his muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass know what, biatch? Yo ass is right.

 **SAM  
** What, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Letz go rap ta his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM**  
(a lil confused)  
Sure. I be thinkin we might find tha conversation a lil' bit one-sided. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **DEAN  
** Not if we trippin on some Dream Root.

 **SAM  
** What, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass heard mah dirty ass.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass wanna go dreamwalkin inside Bobbyz head, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Yeah. Why not, biatch? Maybe we could help.

 **SAM  
** Our thugged-out asses have no clue whatz crawlin round up in there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho.

 **DEAN  
** Well how tha fuck shitty could it be, biatch?

 **SAM  
** Bad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **DEAN  
** Dude, itz Bobby.

 **SAM**  
(considers) Yeah, you right.  
(scoffs) One problem though cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. We fresh outta African Dream Root, so unless you know one of mah thugs whoz ass can score some ...

 **DEAN  
** Crap.

 **SAM  
** What, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Bela.

 **SAM**  
Bela, biatch? Crap.  
(scoffs) Yo ass is straight-up suggestin we ask her a gangbangin' favor, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** I be feelin dirty just thankin bout it yo, but yeah.

DEAN starts struttin again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. SAM sighs n' strutts afta his muthafuckin ass.

  
DEAN strutts away. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM don't move fo' a moment yo. Dude sighs n' then bigs up.

 

**INT. MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

SAM is chillin bustin research on his fuckin laptop when a knock on tha door sounds. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM closes tha lid on tha computer, sighs n' then strutts over ta tha door yo. Dude cautiously only opens it all dem inches n' then when da perved-out muthafucka sees whoz ass it is, sighs, n' opens it up straight-up, holdin it open. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. BELA strutts up in in a trenchcoat.

 **BELA  
** Sam.

SAM closes tha door as BELA stops up in tha room, turns around, n' then faces his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM**  
(annoyed)  
Bela, I didn't be thinkin there be a a cold-ass lil chizzle up in hell you'd show up.

Dude standz across from her, puttin his handz on his hips. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch just smilez at his muthafuckin ass.

 **BELA  
** Well, I be full of surprises. Though, truthfully...

She takes hold of tha belt of her trenchcoat, n' advances slowly towardz SAM.

 **BELA  
** Yo ass wanna know why I be here, biatch?

SAM takes all dem steps back as BELA comes up in front of his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** Okay.

She opens n' takez of her coat, revealin tha top of a lacy slip or bra- shez not bustin a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shirt, n' although tha camera don't show it, we can imagine dat she not bustin baggy-ass pants either n' shit.

 **BELA  
** Because of you, biatch.

SAM looks ta tha side, unsure n' a lil' bit embarrassed, as tha coat falls ta tha floor, revealin dat dat biiiiatch bustin a slip.

 **SAM  
** Uh.. What is you bustin, biatch?

Dude looks down at her n' she puts her hand on his cheek, her eyes on his fuckin lips.

 **BELA  
** I can't stop thankin bout you, biatch.

 **SAM**  
(confused)  
What, biatch?

She leans up in n' kisses his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude respondz n' puts his hand on her arm. They breath up in wit tha lick n' she puts her other hand on his waist.

 **SAM  
** Is you sure, biatch?

Da scene cuts ta tha bed where SAM landz on his back wit BELA on top as they continue ta kiss. They roll over as BELA moans n' SAM endz up on top of her n' shit. Da camera cuts between her every last muthafuckin word ta her holdin her head up in different angles, trippin' off SAM.

 **BELA  
** Mmmm.... Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam. Oh!

 **DEAN (V.O)  
** Sam! Wake up.

 

CUT TO:

In tha foreground, SAM is chillin all up in tha desk, chillin bent over wit his head on his thugged-out arm. Drool covers his hand n' he gots a smile on his wild lil' face. In tha background, DEAN is chillin up in a cold-ass lil chair, lookin up at SAM n' holdin papers dat he'd apparently been readin all up in cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM smilez a lil mo' n' then realizes dat shiznit was just a thugged-out dream yo. His smile disappears n' da perved-out muthafucka sits up, wipin his wild lil' grill wit tha back of his hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da same hand dat schmoooove muthafucka had drool on, which da ruffneck discovers. DEAN chuckles, watchin his muthafuckin ass. Dude wipes his wild lil' grill wit his other arm.

 **DEAN  
** Dude, you was up fo' realz. And makin some straight-up aiiight noises.

SAM looks straight-up uncomfortable n' don't look over at DEAN.

 **DEAN  
** Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck was you trippin about, biatch?

 **SAM  
** What, biatch? No one. Nothing.

 **DEAN  
** C'mon, you can tell mah dirty ass fo' realz. Angelizzle Jolie, biatch?

 **SAM  
** No.

 **DEAN  
** Brad Pizzle, biatch?

SAM turns around, almost lookin at his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** No. No! Dude, it don't matter n' shit.

 **DEAN  
** Whatever n' shit.

 **SAM**  
(to his dirty ass)  
Whatever n' shit.

 **DEAN  
** I called Bela.

SAM gets still at this, a smile quickly flashes by. Tryin ta cover his voice when answering.

 **SAM (awkwardly, embarrassed)  
** Bela, biatch? Yeah, biatch? She- What'd she.. you know, say, biatch? She.. gonna.. help us, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Shockingly, no, which puts our asses back ta square one. Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I been tryin ta decipher tha doctorz notes. Unfortunately, dat schmoooove muthafucka has worse handwritin than you do.

SAM is still up in his chair, back ta DEAN, lookin round a lil.

 **DEAN**  
Yo ass gonna come help me wit dis stuff, biatch?   
  
DEAN looks over at his muthafuckin ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM looks around, n' then down ta his fuckin lap. Dude shifts uncomfortably n' looks up, still keepin his back ta DEAN.

 **SAM  
** Yeah, yeah. Just break me off a sec.

Dude moves round a lil' bit up in his seat, stretching. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly a knock on tha door sounds. They both turn up in its direction. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM stays up in his chair as DEAN gets up ta open tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. DEAN opens tha door just inches, just like SAM did up in his fuckin lil' dream. When da perved-out muthafucka sees whoz ass it is, he looks annoyed n' opens up tha door, struttin wit dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** Bela fo' realz. As I live n' breathe.

SAM swallows visibly.

BELA enters, bustin a similar trenchcoat ta tha one up in SAMz dream, only dis one is black n' tha other one was tan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM reacts ta her right away cuz of tha dream, n' tries ta cover up his "situation".

 **BELA  
** Yo ass called mah dirty ass. Remember, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** I remember you turnin me down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **BELA  
** Well, I be just full of surprises.

BELA turns ta SAM, whoz ass is still up in tha chair. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Dude lifts one hand at her, wavin awkwardly over his shoulder, stayin half-turned away from her wit his other hand up in his fuckin lap. Dude don't look her up in tha eyes.

 **SAM  
** Yo, Bela. Whatz goin on, biatch?

DEAN looks from her ta SAM, n' she just continues on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **BELA  
** I brought you yo' African Dream Root.

She handz over a jar of it ta DEAN.

 **BELA  
** Nasty stuff, n' not easy as fuck ta come by.

She puts her bag on tha TV n' starts ta open her coat, wit her back ta SAM. SAM sits up, alertly, breathang up in anticipation ...

 **DEAN  
** Why tha sudden chizzle of heart, biatch?

 **BELA  
** What, biatch? I can't do you a lil favor every last muthafuckin now n' again, biatch?

SAM tenses up in anticipation as her coat slips off ....

 **DEAN  
** No. Yo ass can't.

Da coat falls away n' reveals her up in a regular long-sleeved blue shirt, n' not as naked as SAM had been half-anticipatin yo. Dude lets up a funky-ass breath silently, visibly chillaxin a lil' bit mo' n' mo' n' mo'.

 **DEAN  
** Come on, I wanna know what tha fuck tha strings is before you attach dem wild-ass muthafuckas.

 **BELA  
** Yo ass holla'd dis was fo' Bobby Singer, right, biatch?

DEAN nods.

 **BELA  
** Well, I be bustin it fo' his muthafuckin ass. Not you, biatch.

 **DEAN  
** Bobby, biatch? Why?

 **BELA**  
Dude saved mah game once.  
(beat)  
In Flagstaff.

DEAN throws a look SAMz way n' SAM just shrugs yo. Dude looks back at her, still not respondin ta her statement.

 **BELA  
** I screwed up n' da perved-out muthafucka saved me, aiiight, biatch? Yo ass satisfied, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Maybe.

She looks at DEAN, whoz now lookin all up in tha jar, n' at SAM.

 **BELA  
** So when do we go on dis lil magical mystery tour, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Oh, you not goin anywhere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. I don't trust you enough ta let you up in mah car, much less Bobbyz head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! No offense.

SAM looks a lil' bit pissed tha fuck off. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. DEAN strutts over ta tha closet yo. Dude turns on tha lights n' opens up tha safe, where tha Colt is, n' he puts up in tha jar of Dream Root wit dat shit. BELA n' SAM peep his muthafuckin ass.

 **BELA  
** None taken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

SAM looks up at her quickly n' DEAN closes tha safe, lockin it yo. Dude strutts tha fuck into tha room again, where BELA is lookin a lil' bit annoyed now, nahmeean, biatch?

 **BELA  
** It aint nuthin but 2 am. Where is I supposed ta go, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Git a room fo' realz. Ah, they gots tha Magic Fingers, a lil Casa Erotica on pay-per-view. You'll ludd dat shit.

 **BELA  
** You...

She takes her bag up in a huff n' strutts ta tha door, retrievin her coat on tha way. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM jumps outta his chair callin afta her n' shit.

 **SAM  
** Sick ta see-.. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Seein you, biatch...

She slams tha door behind her, ignorin his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
**... Bela.

DEAN whoz ass was smilin afta her, takes dat up in n' tha pimpin' muthafucka turns ta SAM, a lil' bit confused. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 

 

 

**CUT TO**

LATER

SAM strutts over ta tha bedz wit two glass cupz of tha liquid containin tha Dream Root. DEAN is chillin on tha bed, waitin fo' his muthafuckin ass fo' realz. As SAM comes over, dat schmoooove muthafucka handz DEAN one of tha cups n' then sits down on tha other bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **DEAN  
** Uh, should our phat asses dim tha lights n' synch up Wizard of Oz ta Dark Side of tha Moon, biatch?

SAM looks over at him, wit a smile.

 **SAM  
** Why, biatch?

DEAN looks at him, pissed tha fuck off. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time.

 **DEAN  
** What did you do durin college, biatch?

SAM looks at his ass wit his usual "huh" erection ta such thangs. DEAN goes ta drank tha liquid but SAM stops his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** Wait, wait, wait. Whew. Can't forget all dis bullshit.

DEAN puts down tha cup n' looks over at his ass as he pulls up a lil envelope from his hoodie pocket yo. Dude pulls suttin' up n' as DEAN reaches up his hand, he puts it up in dat shit.

 **SAM  
** Here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho.

 **DEAN  
** What tha hell is that, biatch?

 **SAM**  
Bobbyz hair. Shiiit, dis aint no joke.   
  
DEAN  
We gotta drank Bobbyz hair?

 **SAM  
** Thatz how tha fuck you control whose trip you entering. Yo ass gotta ... drank a shitload of they uh... a shitload of they body.

 **DEAN  
** Well, guess tha afro of tha dawg is betta than other partz of tha body.

They put it up in n' SAM exhales, gettin locked n loaded ta drank what tha fuck seems ta be a straight-up disgustin drink. They both raise they cups a funky-ass bit.

 **DEAN  
** Bottoms up.

 **SAM**  
Yeah.   
  
They clink they cups together up in a toast n' then dranks all dat shiznit up. They both grunt, tryin ta swallow, which seems ta be a lil hard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! They smack they grills a funky-ass bit, cuz of tha wack taste. They look like disgusted n' not a god damn thang seems ta have chizzled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **DEAN  
** Feel anything, biatch?

 **SAM  
** No. Yo ass feel anything?

SAM looks over at his ass as da perved-out muthafucka shakes his head a lil.

 **DEAN**  
No.   
  
Dude holdz up tha cup n' looks up in dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** Maybe we gots some shitty shwag.

Our thugged-out asses hear thunder from outside n' drizzle patterin on tha window. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM looks over, a lil confused. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **SAM  
** Yo, when done did it start raining, biatch?

DEAN looks over all up in tha window as well yo. Dude gets up n' strutts slowly ta tha window, drawin open tha white curtain liners. Da drizzle is straight-up not comin from tha sky yo, but from tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **DEAN  
** When done did it start drizzlin upside down, biatch?

Dude turns round ta SAM n' as tha camera bigs up his crazy-ass movement all tha flavas seems ta have drained n' we peep dat they now standin up in tha same doggy den dat BOBBY was trippin about. They looks round a lil' bit n' as tha camera chizzlez angle, we peep dat tha window DEAN was just lookin up through, is gone n' instead there be a a gangbangin' fireplace. Da entire motel room has turned tha fuck into a livin room.

 **DEAN**  
Okay, I don't give a fuck whatz weirder- tha fact dat we up in Bobbyz head ... or dat he trippin of  _Betta Homes n' Gardens._ Okay, I don't give a fuck whatz weirder n' shit. Da fact dat we up in Bobbyz head or dat he trippin of Betta Homes n' Gardens.   
  
DEAN is lookin at SAM while he just looks round tha room a lil' bit mo' n' mo' n' mo'.

 **SAM  
** Wait. Wait a sec. Imagine tha place, uh, without tha paint thang. (SAM begins gesturin ta every last muthafuckin thang he poppin' off about.) Mo' cluttered, dusty, books all over tha place.

They begin ta move round tha livin room. We git a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass blasted all up in tha window from outside, as if one of mah thugss watchin dem wild-ass muthafuckas. 

 **DEAN  
** It aint nuthin but Bobbyz house.

 **SAM  
** Yeah.

 **DEAN**  
(callin out)  
Bobby?!

As SAM strutts ta tha openin of tha livin room, by tha stairs, he feels one of mah thugs watchin his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude turns round n' we git a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass blasted all up in tha window again n' again n' again n' tha camera moves ta tha side, as if one of mah thugss hidin ta not be peeped by his muthafuckin ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM keeps watchin n' we git a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass blasted of tha windows from his thugged-out angle n' then we peep from tha outside again, tha thug behind tha camera is still hidin yo, but watchin his ass all up in tha curtains. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM finally turns back round n' strutts slowly ta tha stairs n' tha thug watchin outside moves ta git a funky-ass betta view again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM looks up towardz tha top of tha stairs.

 **SAM**  
(whispering)  
Bobby, biatch?

SAM looks towardz tha door, while DEAN is still up in tha livin room.

 **SAM  
** Dean, biatch?

DEAN turns round ta SAM.

 **SAM  
** I'ma go look outside.

 **DEAN**  
(whispering)  
Fuck dat shit, no, no, stay close.

 **SAM  
** Dude, I be bout ta be fine. Just, look round up in here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Look, we gotta find his muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** Don't do anythang fuckin wack.

SAM nodz n' strutts ta tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Da windows show dat itz still drizzlin outside.

 

EXT. BOBBY'S HOUSE; DREAM - DAY

SAM is comin outta tha door he just opened, n' now- instead of a thugged-out dark rainy, color-drained day, we peep every last muthafuckin thang up in bright technicolor n' tha sun is shining. Da doggy den is bright blue, wit flowers all around, n' birdz chirpin can be heard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! SAM strutts up on tha porch, a cold-ass lil trippin look on his wild lil' face. We pan over tha yard, n' down ta BOBBYz car, dat looks straight-up freshly smoked up (same hoopty as used up in "Da Magnificent Seven") n' we pan up tha struttway, which is well-manicured, n' neatly lined wit all kindz of bright, dope flowers, ta SAM. While SAM takes dis in, tha door suddenly slams shut behind his muthafuckin ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM turns round all up in tha sound n' goes back n' tries ta open it but itz locked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **SAM  
** Dean!

Dude strutts over ta tha window next ta tha door n' bangs on tha wall while lookin in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **SAM  
** Dean!

We peep DEAN all up in tha window, still lookin round tha doggy den wit his back ta SAM yo, but da ruffneck don't seem ta react ta neither SAM callin his name or his ass bangin on tha wall.

SAM strutts down tha porch outta view.

 

 

**INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE; DREAM**

DEAN open tha doors ta tha kitchen, where we saw BOBBY all up in tha beginnin of tha episode yo. Dude strutts in, lookin round cautiously yo. Dude moves all up in tha kitchen towardz tha hallway on tha other side.

 **DEAN  
** Bobby, biatch?

Dude strutts up tha fuck into tha hallway, where there be a two doors. One across from tha kitchen n' one on tha left.

 **DEAN  
** Bobby dawwwwg!

DEAN turns round as if dat schmoooove muthafucka heard suttin' n' looks down tha hallway up in tha other direction, where there be a another closed door.

 **BOBBYz voice**  
(scared)  
Whoz up there, biatch?

DEAN turns back ta tha door dat was on his fuckin left when he entered tha hallway yo. Dude strutts over ta tha door n' we peep long scratchmarks on dat shit. DEAN touches dem as he goes fo' tha doorknob.

 **DEAN**  
(whispered)  
Bobby, you up in there, biatch?

 **BOBBY  
** Dean?

 **DEAN  
** Yeah. It aint nuthin but mah dirty ass. Open up.

BOBBY opens tha door n' looks behind DEAN.

 **DEAN  
** Hey.

BOBBY moves tha fuck into tha kitchen, lookin scared n' lookin round ta make shizzle tha beatboxin biatch aint there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho yo. Dude has scratches on his cheek n' nose. DEAN strutts up next ta his muthafuckin ass.

 **BOBBY  
** How tha fuck up in tha hell did you find mah crazy ass son, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Sam n' I gots our handz on a shitload of dat Dream Roof stuff.

 **BOBBY  
** Dream Root, biatch? What, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Dr. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Gregg, tha experiments, biatch?

BOBBY, whoz still lookin around, throws his ass a glance. Dat punk terrified. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **BOBBY  
** What tha hell is you poppin' off about, biatch?

Da lamps begin ta flicker.

 **BOBBY  
** Hurry.

Dude runs fo' tha closet again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. DEAN turns round n' grabs him, tryin ta git into what tha fuck be happenin.

 **DEAN  
** Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Whatz goin on, biatch?

 **BOBBY  
** Dat hoe coming.

 **DEAN  
** Okay, you know dis be a thugged-out dream, don't yo slick ass, biatch?

 **BOBBY**  
(terrified)  
What is you, crazy, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** It aint nuthin but a thugged-out dream, Bobby dawwwwg! None of dis is real!

We suddenly peep tha biatch from his cold-ass trips earlier openin tha door on tha other side of tha hallway, behind DEAN. BOBBY points ta her n' shit.

 **BOBBY  
** Do dat look made-up, biatch?

DEAN turns round n' we peep tha biatch comin up tha fuck into tha hallway. Dat hoe bustin a white dress n' there be a funky-ass blood on it, comin from woundz on her neck n' chest. Suddenly tha closet door slams shut n' BOBBY turns around, rattlin tha doorknob ta make it open. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. DEAN looks at his ass n' then when BOBBY turns around, DEAN looks back all up in tha biatch. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We now peep she looks rather aiiight except fo' tha bleedin woundz on her chest n' neck. Even her afro is styled up in a regular fashion. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch don't look aiiight though cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce.

 **DEAN  
** Bobby, whoz ass is that, biatch?

BOBBY has tears up in his wild lil' fuckin eyes now yo, but not from bein terrified. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **BOBBY  
** She's... Dat hoe mah hoe.

Now her expression aint as hard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dat hoe just lookin back at DEAN n' BOBBY. DEAN looks from BOBBY ta her n' back again.


	4. ACT THREE

**INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY**

Da thugs is each lyin on they beds, knocked out. DEAN even has tha cup still up in his hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! SAMz is on tha floor between tha bedz n' his thugged-out arm is hangin above dat shit. They're both on they backs.

 

**EXT. BOBBY'S HOUSE; DREAM - DAY**

We up in tha backyard n' SAM comes round tha house. Therez a lil pond n' loadz of dope flowers. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM strutts further tha fuck into tha backyard, just lookin around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **KAREN SINGER (V.O)  
** Why Bobby, biatch?

 

**INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE; DREAM**

**KAREN SINGER  
** Why did you do dis ta me son, biatch?

DEAN n' BOBBY is standin up in tha kitchen, by tha livin room, n' KAREN SINGER is standin up in tha doorway leadin ta tha hall fo' realz. At her lyrics, BOBBY turns around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **BOBBY  
** I'd rather took a dirt nap mah dirty ass than hurt you, biatch.

 **KAREN SINGER  
** But you did hurt mah dirty ass. Yo ass shoved dat knife tha fuck into mah dirty ass fo' realz. Again n' again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo ass peeped mah crazy ass bleed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Watched mah crazy ass take a thugged-out dirt nap.

DEAN comes up behind BOBBY n' grabs hold of his muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** Bobby, she not real. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack.

BOBBY don't respond ta DEAN, his wild lil' fuckin eyes is on his hoe.

 **KAREN SINGER (continues)  
** How tha fuck could yo slick ass, biatch?

BOBBY is close ta bustin up like a biatch now, nahmeean, biatch?

 **BOBBY  
** Yo ass was possessed, baby. Yo ass was rabid. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! And I didn't give a fuck what tha fuck I know now, nahmeean, biatch? I didn't give a fuck how tha fuck ta save you, biatch.

 **KAREN SINGER**  
Yo ass is lying. Yo ass wanted mah crazy ass dead hommie! If you'd loved me,  
(screaming)  
you would've found a way!

 **BOBBY**  
(small, sobbing)  
I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit.

DEAN grabs hold of his ass again, mo' forcefully dis time.

 **DEAN  
** Come on!

DEAN drags BOBBY tha fuck into tha livin room n' as his thugged-out lil' punk-ass begins ta slide tha doors closed, KAREN SINGER runs fo' tha doors, beatboxin at dem wild-ass muthafuckas.

 

 

**EXT. BOBBY'S HOUSE; DREAM**

SAM is struttin by a line of washed sheets, dryin up in tha wind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! When tha pimpin' muthafucka turns around, JEREMY- Dr. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Greggz research subject- is suddenly there, swingin a funky-ass bat at SAM, n' hittin his ass hard up in tha chest n' shoulder n' shit.

 

  
INT. MOTEL ROOM

SAM flinches from tha hit dat his fuckin lil' dream-self just took.

 

EXT. BOBBY'S HOUSE; DREAM

SAM falls ta tha ground wit tha hit.

 

 

**INT. MOTEL ROOM**

Da camera zooms up in on SAM whoz ass continues ta just be knocked out, without a erection. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 

EXT. BOBBY'S HOUSE; DREAM

SAM is on tha ground, holdin his shoulder n' JEREMY standz over his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck is yo slick ass, biatch?

 **JEREMY  
** Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck is yo slick ass, biatch? Yo ass don't belong here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass is one ta talk. Yo ass is up in mah playaz head.

 **JEREMY  
** Yo ass gots a skanky chizzle up in playas. This is self-defense yo. Dude came afta mah dirty ass yo. Dude wanted ta hurt mah dirty ass.

 **SAM  
** That may be cuz you a killa n' shit.

 **JEREMY  
** Yo ass should be sickr ta mah dirty ass. In here... you just a insect. I be a god. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 

 

  
INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE; DREAM

KAREN SINGER is jumpin n' bangin on tha doors ta tha livin room, screaming.

 **DEAN (leanin against tha door, holdin it closed)  
** I be spittin some lyrics ta you, all of dat shit. Yo crazy-ass house, yo' hoe, itz a nightmare biaaatch!

DEAN is standin by tha doors, keepin dem closed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! BOBBY is standin across from him, just lookin at his muthafuckin ass. KAREN SINGER continues ta bang n' scream. DEAN finally grabs a wire ta tie round tha doorhandles.

 **BOBBY**  
(crying)  
I capped her n' shit.

 **DEAN  
** Bobby dawwwwg! This is yo' dream. And you can wake up. I mean, hell, you can do anything.

Dude tizzles tha doors together just as BOBBY strutts up behind his muthafuckin ass.

 **BOBBY (despairing)  
** Just leave me ridin' solo. Let her bust a cap up in me already.

DEAN grabs hold of him, tryin ta git his ass ta wake up, ta snap up it all.

 **DEAN**  
(Da scene is repeatin wit each phrase, from both DEAN n' BOBBYz perspectives, like, cuz tha cuts is slightly different from each other) Look all up in mah face.  
Look all up in mah face.  
Yo ass gotta snap outta dis now, nahmeean?  
Yo ass gotta snap outta dis now!  
Yo ass aint gonna take a thugged-out dirt nap. I aint gonna let you take a thugged-out dirt nap.  
I aint gonna let you take a thugged-out dirt nap. Yo ass is like a gangbangin' daddy ta mah dirty ass. Yo ass gotta believe me, please.

They peep each other fo' a moment. BOBBY looks once all up in tha door his hoe is still bangin on n' beatboxin behind, n' then he look back at DEAN.

 **BOBBY  
** I be trippin, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Yes muthafucka! Now take control of dat shit.

BOBBY looks towardz tha door, n' then his schmoooove ass closes his wild lil' fuckin eyes tightly n' suddenly all tha bangin n' beatboxin stops. DEAN lets go of his ass n' strutts over ta tha doors yo. Dude removes tha cable n' slides tha doors open, revealin a empty kitchen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. KAREN SINGER is nowhere up in sight.

 **BOBBY  
** I don't believe dat shit.

DEAN turns round n' looks at his muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN**  
(breathang heavily)  
Believe dat shit. Now would you please wake up, biatch?

 

 

EXT. BOBBY'S HOUSE; DREAM

SAM is still on tha ground n' JEREMY is standin over his muthafuckin ass.

 **JEREMY  
** Sweet dreams.

Dude raises tha bat n' SAM pulls up his thugged-out arm ta take tha impact. JEREMY lifts tha bat n' starts ta swin it down, hard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 

  
INT yo. HOSPITAL

BOBBY wakes up suddenly, chillin up in bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

  
INT. MOTEL ROOM

DEAN n' SAM raise up wit suddenly all up in tha same time, chillin up on they beds, panting.

 

  
INT yo. HOSPITAL

BOBBYz panting, lookin around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 

 

  
INT. MOTEL ROOM

Da thugs is pantin n' DEAN looks down at his cup. They look over at each other n' shit.

 

  
INT yo. HOSPITAL; LATER

BOBBY is chillin up in bed, lookin over tha papers from tha investigation. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. DEAN is chillin on tha bed next ta his muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** Yo, Bobby. That, uh... That stuff, all dat shiznit wit yo' hoe, biatch?

BOBBY looks over at his muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** That straight-up happen, biatch?

 **BOBBY  
** All Y'all gots tha fuck into hustlin somehow.

 **DEAN  
** I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit.

 **BOBBY**  
Don't be sorry bout dat bullshit. If it weren't fo' you, I'd still be lost up in there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Or dead as fuckin fried chicken.  
(beat, lookin at DEAN)  
Nuff props, biatch.

DEAN only respondz wit a twitch of his fuckin lips. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM comes up in afta that, seein tha muthafuckas pluggin a look.

 **SAM  
** So, uh, stoner pimp wasn't up in his fuckin lil' dorm. My fuckin guess is he long gone by now, nahmeean, biatch?

 **BOBBY  
** Dude ain't much of a stoner n' shit.

Dude picks up a picture of JEREMY, lookin at dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** No, biatch?

 **BOBBY  
** No yo. His namez Jeremy Frost. Full-on smart-ass yo. Hundred-and-sixty IQ. Which is sayin' some, thankin bout his fuckin lil' daddy took a funky-ass basebizzle bat ta his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

DEAN nodz at dis shit. BOBBY picks up another paper n' handz it ta SAM.

 **BOBBY  
** Herez Father of tha Year. Shiiit, dis aint no joke.

We peep dat itz a cold-ass lil copy of a thugged-out drivers license fo' JEREMYz dad, HENRY DAVID FROST, 3123 Houset Street, Pizzlesburgh, Pennsylvania, 15122 ... DOB 12/16/1968, BRN eyes, 5'11".

 **BOBBY  
** Dude took a dirt nap before Jeremy was 10.

 **SAM  
** Looks like a real dopeheart.

 **BOBBY  
** Injury gave his ass Charcot-Wilbrand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude aint dreamt since.

SAM puts tha paper back on tha lil side table.

 **DEAN  
** Till da perved-out muthafucka started dosin tha trip sticky-icky-icky.

 **BOBBY  
** Yep.

 **DEAN  
** How'd he know how tha fuck ta dig up yo' most shitty nightmare n' throw it at yo slick ass, biatch?

 **BOBBY  
** Yo, da thug was rootin round up in mah skull. Dogg knows what tha fuck da perved-out muthafucka saw up in there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho.

 **SAM  
** Yeah yo. How'd he git up in there up in tha straight-up original gangsta place, biatch? Isn't da perved-out muthafucka supposed ta gotz a shitload of yo' hair, yo' DNA, or something, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Yeah.

 **BOBBY  
** Yeahhhh. 'Fore I knew dat shiznit was him, he offered mah crazy ass a funky-ass brew n' shit. I drank dat shit. (DEANz grill is showin a growin realization.) Dumbest friggin thang.

DEAN, realizin da ruffneck done tha same thang tries ta make it a lil' bit lighter n' shit.

 **DEAN**  
Oh, I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. Well shiiiit, it wasn't dat dumb.  
(nervous laugh)

SAM n' BOBBY both looks at his ass wit dis comment.

 **SAM  
** Dean, you didn't.

 **DEAN  
** I was thirsty?

 **SAM**  
(angry)  
Thatz pimped out. Now his schmoooove ass can come afta either one of you, biatch.

 **DEAN  
** Well, now our laid-back asses just gotta find his ass first.

 **BOBBY  
** We betta work fast ... n' fruity-ass malt liquor up. Because tha one thang we cannot do- is fall asleep.


	5. ACT FOUR

SUBTITLE  
Two Days Lata

INT. IMPALA - NIGHT

DEANz behind tha wheel, SAM is chillin next ta his muthafuckin ass. DEAN is clearly pissed over tha whole thang.

 **DEAN  
** I mean, dis Jeremy muthafuckaz not a gangbangin' friggin' pimp. Where tha hell could his thugged-out lil' punk-ass be, biatch?

 **SAM  
** Dean, you shizzle you don't want me ta drive, biatch? Yo ass seem a lil...

DEAN looks over at his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
**... caffeinated. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time.

 **DEAN (angrily)  
** Well, props fo' tha shizzle flash, Edison!

DEANz cell rings yo. Dude tries ta git hold of it but he fumbles, mutterin indistinctly up in frustration. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude finally gets it up in hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da scene flashes between BOBBY up in tha motel room wit BELA n' tha IMPALA.

 **DEAN  
** Tell me you gots something!

 **BOBBY  
** Strip club was a funky-ass bust, huh?

 **DEAN  
** Yeah.

 **BOBBY  
** That was our last lead. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **DEAN  
** What tha hell, Bobby dawwwwg!

 **BOBBY  
** Don't yell at me, boy. I be hustlin mah ass off here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho.

 **DEAN  
** Sorry, I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit. I be just.. I'm-I'm-I be tired. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

BELA is rockin her spirit board n' tarot cardz ta find help from tha dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **BOBBY  
** Well, whoz ass ain't, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Whatz Bela got, biatch?

BOBBY turns ta Bela.

 **BOBBY  
** What do you got, Bela, biatch?

 **BELA  
** Sorry. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sometimes tha spirit ghetto is up in a cold-ass lil chatty vibe, n' sometimes it aint.

 **BOBBY**  
(to DEAN)  
Dat hoe gots nothing.

 **DEAN  
** Great son! Well, I be just gonna go blow mah domes up now!

Dude flips tha beeper closed n' throws it up in his fuckin lap yo. Dude hits tha steering-wheel gruntin angrily.

 

INT. MOTEL ROOM

BOBBY flips his beeper closed n' looks over at BELA, whoz still hustlin by tha board. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! BOBBY strutts over ta her n' shit.

 **BOBBY  
** Let me ask you somethin'.

BELA looks up at his muthafuckin ass.

 **BOBBY (continues)  
** What is you doin' helpin us, biatch?

She smilez a lil.

 **BELA  
** Bobby, I be surprised you don't remember n' shit.

BOBBY squints his wild lil' fuckin eyes a lil, tryin ta be thinkin what tha fuck she means.

 **BELA  
** Flagstaff, biatch?

BOBBY looks thoughtful fo' a moment, not makin tha connection.

 **BOBBY  
** Oh. Yeah. Right. Flagstaff.

Dude stares off tha fuck into tha distance, still tryin ta recall.

 

 

EXT. IMPALA

Da IMPALA comes down tha road towardz tha camera. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly DEAN turns tha hoopty on a side road instead of continuin on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. When they git ta a cold-ass lil clearin up in tha woods, da perved-out muthafucka shuts off tha engine. Da camera pans up from tha headlights ta tha windshield n' over ta DEANz window.

 **DEAN  
** All right, thatz dat shit. I be done.

 **SAM  
** What is you bustin, biatch?

DEAN slides down a lil' bit up in his seat, restin his head on tha back of dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** Takin mah dirty ass a long-overdue nap.

 **SAM  
** What?! Dean, Jeremy can come afta you, biatch.

 **DEAN  
** Thatz tha idea.

 **SAM  
** Excuse me son, biatch?

  
INT. IMPALA

 **DEAN  
** Come on dude, we can't find him, so let his ass come ta mah dirty ass.

 **SAM  
** On his own turf, biatch? Where his thugged-out lil' punk-ass basically a god, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** I can handle dat shit.

 **SAM  
** Not alone, you can't.

Dude reaches over n' pulls up a shitload of DEANz hair.

 **DEAN  
** Ow!

Dude touches his head where SAM grabbed some afro yo. Dude looks over at SAM.

 **DEAN  
** What is you bustin, biatch?

 **SAM (fiddlin wit DEANz hairs)  
** Comin' up in wit you, biatch.

 **DEAN  
** Fuck dat shit, you not.

 **SAM  
** Why not, biatch? At least then it'll be two against one.

DEAN aint gots a response first, openin n' closin his crazy-ass grill.

 **DEAN  
** 'Cause I don't want you diggin round up in mah head.

 **SAM  
** Too bad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

SAM goes fo' tha shit ta make tha liquid n' DEAN just looks at his ass fo' a moment.

 

CUT TO: LATER

They're both asleep, leanin on tha doorz of tha IMPALA. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM wakes up first, clearin his cold-ass throat. Da hoopty is right where dat shiznit was before we cut ta afta they fell tha fuck asleep.

 **SAM  
** Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

SAM hits DEAN on his thugged-out arm n' DEAN wakes up forcefully.

 **DEAN  
** Jeez. (wakin up) For tha ludd of Dogg.

DEAN looks round a funky-ass bit, lookin mad tired. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **DEAN (continues)  
** What is we still bustin here, biatch?

 **SAM  
** I have no idea.

A sound can be heard from outside tha car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke.

 **SAM  
** Therez one of mah thugs up there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho.

 

EXT. IMPALA

They git outta tha car, lookin around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! As they strutt up in front of tha car, noize can suddenly be heard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! DEAN looks behind his ass n' then when tha pimpin' muthafucka turns around, a cold-ass lil corner of tha clearin lights up, n' there sits LISA BRAEDEN (from episode "Da Kidz Is Alright") on a lil blanket n' a picnic basket. DEAN just looks at her n' her big-ass booty smilez up at his muthafuckin ass. (MUSIC starts playing: "Dream a Little Dream of Me" by tha Mamas n' Papas, wit a echo reverb)

 **LISA  
** Hey. Yo ass gonna sit tha fuck down, biatch?

DEAN don't move, he just looks at her n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch has a glass of red whine up in her hand n' she reaches fo' another glass up in tha basket.

 **LISA  
** Come on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We only have a minute before we gotta pick Lil' Bow Wow up from basebizzle. Kick dat shit!

She holdz tha glass fo' him, givin his ass another smile. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM is standin a lil' bit behind DEAN, takin dis all up in as DEAN just looks at her n' shiznit yo. Dude looks over at SAM.

 **DEAN  
** Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I never had dis trip before.

Dude turns back, away from SAM, n' we can peep dat he aint spittin some lyrics ta tha real deal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. In tha background, SAM takes all dem steps towardz his muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN (to SAM)  
** Quit lookin all up in mah grill like dis shit.

 **SAM  
** Sorry.

 **LISA  
** Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I gots a straight-up boner fo' you, biatch.

She smilez n' suddenly her entire scene shakes n' both her, tha picnic, tha light n' tha noize disappears. DEAN looks around, SAM turns around, bustin tha same.

 **DEAN  
** Where'd she go, biatch?

SAM is lookin tha fuck into tha woodz n' suddenly JEREMY comes up from behind a tree.

 **SAM  
** Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

SAM takes afta JEREMY, whoz ass runs off. DEAN quickly bigs up SAM n' they run tha fuck into tha woods. DEAN loses track of SAM yo, but keeps hustlin up in tha same direction. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly da perved-out muthafucka stops n' turns, lookin round confused. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **DEAN  
** Okay.

Da camera pans up n' reveals dat tha woodz have turned tha fuck into wallpaper n' DEAN is standin up in a hallway wit doors on both sides.

 

 

EXT. WOODS; DREAM

SAM is still hustlin all up in tha woods, up in pursuit of JEREMY yo. Dude comes ta a cold-ass lil clearing, where da perved-out muthafucka stops, panting, lookin around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **SAM  
** Dean?!

 

INT yo. HALLWAY; DREAM

DEAN is struttin down tha hallway towardz a thugged-out door all up in tha end of dat shit. Before he reaches it, it suddenly opens up slowly. DEAN stops, watching. Da door glides open more, revealin a motel room.

 

INT. MOTEL ROOM; DREAM

Clickin can be heard, as DEAN entas tha room fo' realz. As his schmoooove ass comes in, we peep dat tha motel room looks exactly as tha one he n' SAM done been stayin in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. Across tha room from tha door, sits a playa on tha chair by tha desk. DEAN strutts further tha fuck into tha room, watchin his muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** Jeremy, biatch?

Da playa keeps clickin tha on n' off button fo' tha lamp on tha desk, his back ta DEAN. When we git a angle over tha mans shoulder, his schmoooove ass clicks tha lamp back on n' we peep dat it's.. DEAN yo. Dude turns his head back towardz DEAN, n' da ruffneck don't look straight-up sick. DEAN sees dat tha playa is his dirty ass. DREAM DEAN slowly standz up, n' turns ta DEAN, whoz ass swallows all up in tha sight of his dirty ass. DREAM DEAN don't looks so hard no mo'.

 **DREAM DEAN  
** Yo, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **DEAN  
** Well, aren't you a thugged-out lil hustla of a gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

Dude smiles.

 **DREAM DEAN  
** We need ta talk.

DEAN nodz n' begins ta strutt up in a cold-ass lil circle, as do DREAM DEAN. They're struttin up in tha same direction just across from each other n' shit.

 **DEAN (nodding)  
** I git dat shit. I git dat shit. I be mah own most shitty nightmare, is dat it, biatch? Huh, biatch? Kind of like tha Supamayne Pt III junkyard scene, biatch? A lil mano y mano wit mah dirty ass?

 **DREAM DEAN  
** Joke all you want, smart-ass. But you can't lie ta mah dirty ass. I know tha real deal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack.

They stop strutting, now havin chizzled places. DEAN standin by tha desk, DREAM DEAN by tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke.

 **DREAM DEAN  
** I know how tha fuck dead yo ass is inside yo. How tha fuck worthless you feel. I know how tha fuck you look tha fuck into a mirror... n' don't give a fuck bout what tha fuck you see.

 **DEAN (swallows, gets ahold of his dirty ass)**  
Sorry, pal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. It aint nuthin but not gonna work. (smiling)  
Yo ass aint real. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack.

 **DREAM DEAN  
** Sure I am. I be you, biatch.

 **DEAN**  
I don't be thinkin so. 'Cause see, dis is mah siesta. Not yours.  
(raises left hand)  
All I gotta do is snap mah fingers n' you go bye-bye.

Dude snaps his wild lil' fingers once, n' not a god damn thang happens. DEANz smile fades, n' da perved-out muthafucka snaps again, noticin nothingz happening. DREAM DEAN just watches his muthafuckin ass. DEAN snaps dem three mo' times n' then lets his hand fall ta his side, eyebrows lifted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. DREAM DEAN gives his ass a I-told-you-so nod. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **DREAM DEAN  
** I aint goin anywhere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Neither is you, biatch.

Da door slams shut behind him, n' locks fo' realz. All tha smilez is gone from DEANz features; his schmoooove ass straight-up straight-up n shit.

 **DREAM DEAN  
** Like I holla'd...

DREAM DEAN raises his bangin right hand, up in which he is now holdin a sawed-off shotgun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **DREAM DEAN (continues)  
**... we need ta talk.

 

INT. IMPALA

A bang can be heard, n' SAM wakes up, gaspin yo. Dude looks over at DEAN, whoz still asleep.

 **SAM  
** Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

SAM hits his ass on tha arm n' tha camera pans from SAM ta up in front of DEAN.

 **SAM  
** Hey.

As tha camera reaches DEANz face, we peep itz up in fact not DEAN yo, but JEREMY, whoz straight-up much awake.

 **SAM  
** Wake up.

Dude hits his ass on tha arm two mo' times n' then JEREMY turns around, wit a hard, evil look. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM only has a second ta respond n' take up in dat itz JEREMY n' not DEAN, n' then JEREMY hits his ass hard up in his stomach wit tha tip of tha bat he used earlier up in BOBBYz DREAM. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM grunts n' opens tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke.

  
EXT. IMPALA; DREAM

SAM falls up all up in tha door, grill first, still gruntin over tha pain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. JEREMY comes round tha front of tha car, tha bat restin against his shoulder n' shit.

 **JEREMY  
** Boy, you just don't give a fuck when ta leave well enough alone, do yo slick ass, biatch?

As da thug strutts towardz SAM, whoz reached tha back of tha IMPALA still on tha ground, his schmoooove ass closes tha door SAM fell tha fuck up all up in n' continues struttin up ta his muthafuckin ass. Towerin over SAM whoz now turned over, lookin up at him, still movin backwards.

 **SAM (pained voice)  
** Yo ass be a psycho.

 **JEREMY  
** Yo ass is wrong.

 **SAM  
** Yeah, biatch? Tell dat ta Dr. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Gregg.

 **JEREMY  
** Da doc, biatch? Fuck dat shit, no. Da docs tha one dat gots me hooked on dis shiznit n' then tha pimpin' muthafucka took it away.

SAM is lyin still on tha ground, lookin up at his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude leans on tha IMPALA, raisin tha bat, holdin it like he bout ta swing, lookin down at SAM.

 **JEREMY  
** But I needed it, n' da thug wouldn't let me have dat shit.

 **SAM  
** So you capped him, biatch?

 **JEREMY  
** I can trip again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo ass know what tha fuck thatz like, not ta be able ta dream, biatch? Yo ass never rest, not straight-up. It aint nuthin but like bein awake fo' 15 years.

 **SAM  
** And let me guess. That make you go crazy, biatch?

JEREMY leans down towardz SAM, holdin tha bat up at his muthafuckin ass.

 **JEREMY  
** I just wanna be left ridin' solo. I just wanna dream.

 **SAM  
** Sorry. Can't do dis shit.

 **JEREMY  
** Thatz tha wack answer n' shit.

SAM is suddenly pulled flat against tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude groans n' gasps heavily fo' realz. As we git a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass blasted from tha side, we peep dat SAMz now tied ta railroad spikes, unable ta move.

 **JEREMY  
** I be gettin betta n' betta at all dis bullshit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stronger n' stronger all tha time.

Dat punk still standin by SAMz feet, now examinin tha bat. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM looks ta tha side, n' JEREMY looks down at his muthafuckin ass.

 **JEREMY  
** But you n' yo' brother, biatch? Yo ass aint wakin up. Not dis time. I aint gonna let you, biatch.

SAM looks up at his muthafuckin ass.

 

 

INT. MOTEL ROOM; DREAM

 **DREAM DEAN (V.O)  
** I mean, you goin ta hell n' you won't lift a gangbangin' finger ta stop dat shit.

DEAN n' DREAM DEAN has begun circlin each other again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **DREAM DEAN**  
Talk bout low self-esteem.  
(he chuckles)  
Then again, I guess it aint much of a game worth saving, now is it, biatch?

 **DEAN**  
(to his dirty ass)  
Wake up, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Come on, wake up.

 **DREAM DEAN  
** I mean, afta all, you've gots not a god damn thang outside of Sam.

They stop circlin each other n' shit. They're now back up in they original gangsta positions. DEAN by tha door, DREAM DEAN by tha desk.

 **DREAM DEAN (continues)  
** Yo ass is nothing. Yo ass be as mindless n' obedient as a battle dog.

 **DEAN**  
(smilin up in denial, bravin it out)  
That -Thatz not true.

 **DREAM DEAN  
** No, biatch? What is tha thangs dat you want, biatch? What is tha thangs dat you dream, biatch? I mean, yo' car, biatch? Thatz Dad's. Yo crazy-ass straight-up leather jacket, biatch? Dad's. Yo crazy-ass music, biatch? Dad's. Do you even have a original gangsta thought, biatch?

DEAN scoffs, not wantin ta admit ta anything.

 **DREAM DEAN  
** No. Fuck dat shit, all there is is, "Watch up fo' Sammy. Look up fo' yo' lil brother, boy!" Yo ass can still hear yo' Dadz voice up in yo' head, can't yo slick ass, biatch?

Dude motions wit tha weapon ta his head.

 **DREAM DEAN  
** Clear as a funky-ass bell.

 **DEAN**  
(smiling)  
Just shut tha fuck up.

DREAM DEAN lowers tha gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **DREAM DEAN  
** I mean, be thinkin bout it ...

Dude begins ta strutt towardz DEAN, whose smile is fadin now, nahmeean, biatch?

 **DREAM DEAN  
**... all he eva did is train you, boss you around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

They're now standin grill ta face.

 **DREAM DEAN  
** But Sam .... Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam da ruffneck doted on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam, he loved. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **DEAN  
** I mean dat shit. I be gettin mad salty.

 **DREAM DEAN**  
Dad knew whoz ass you straight-up were, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho fo' realz. A phat soldier n' not a god damn thang else. Daddyz blunt lil instrument.  
(angry)  
Yo crazy-ass own daddy didn't care whether you lived or died. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Why should yo slick ass, biatch?

 **DEAN**  
(angry)  
Son of a funky-ass biiiatch!

DEAN pushes DREAM DEAN hard, knockin his ass tha fuck into tha wall above tha desk.

 **DEAN**  
(screamin angrily)  
I be a gangsta yo, but y'all knew dat n' mah daddy was a obsessed bastard hommie!

DREAM DEAN tries ta git up n' DEAN kicks his ass down on tha desk again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. DEAN holdz tha weapon as a funky-ass bat n' hits DREAM DEAN once n' then pins his ass ta tha wall wit dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** All dat crap da ruffneck dumped on me, bout protectin Sam! That was his crap. Dat punk tha one whoz ass couldn't protect his crew yo. He-

DEAN steps back n' swings tha weapon again, hittin DREAM DEAN twice.

 **DEAN  
** Dat punk tha one whoz ass let Momma take a thugged-out dirt nap.

DEAN pins DREAM DEAN again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **DEAN  
** -whoz ass wasn't there fo' Sam. I always was muthafucka! Dude wasn't fair playa! I didn't deserve what tha fuck he put on mah dirty ass.

Dude backs away from DREAM DEAN.

 **DEAN  
** And I don't deserve ta git all up in Hell!

DEAN blasts DREAM DEAN twice up in tha chest fo' realz. As he lowers tha weapon n' lookin at DREAM DEAN, we peep tha latta is dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Blood is splattered on DREAM DEANz grill n' his wild lil' fuckin eyes is closed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 

 

EXT. IMPALA; DREAM

JEREMY is hittin SAM repeatedly on his hairy-ass legs n' knees, both wit tha bat n' wit his Nikes. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM is gruntin all up in tha assault, not able ta move.

 

INT. MOTEL ROOM; DREAM

DEAN approaches DREAM DEAN on tha desk, lookin at his muthafuckin ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly DREAM DEANz eyes flickers open n' they straight-up black, as when a thugged-out demon possesses a human. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. DEAN widens his wild lil' fuckin eyes at dis shit. DEMON DEAN sits up, lookin tha fuck into DEANz eyes.

 **DEMON DEAN**  
(hard n' angrily)  
Yo ass can't escape me, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo ass is gonna take a thugged-out dirt nap fo' realz. And this, biatch? This is what tha fuck you gonna become biaaatch!

 

EXT. IMPALA; DREAM

JEREMY is now standin over SAM, tha bat hoverin above SAMz chest.

 **JEREMY  
** Yo ass can't stop mah dirty ass. Therez not a god damn thang I can't do up in here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho.

 **SAM**  
(panting)  
Because of tha Dream Root.

 **JEREMY  
** Thatz right.

 **SAM  
** Yeah, biatch? Well, you forgettin something.

JEREMY now holdz tha bat, locked n loaded ta swin down on SAM.

 **JEREMY  
** Whatz that, biatch?

SAM looks up at his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** I took tha Dream Root like a muthafucka.

Dude smiles.

 **MAN  
** Jeremy dawwwwg!

As JEREMY turns around, tha camera swings ta tha woodz n' we peep JEREMYz father, HENRY, standin all up in tha edge of tha woods.

Jeremy dawwwwg!

 **JEREMY  
** No. No ....

HENRY begins struttin towardz his muthafuckin ass.

 **JEREMY  
** Dad, biatch?

 **HENRY  
** Yo ass answer me when I be poppin' off ta you, boy.

JEREMY backs away from SAM n' HENRY yo. Dude no longer has tha bat up in his hands.

 **JEREMY  
** No ....

Suddenly SAM shows up n' hits JEREMY across his wild lil' grill wit tha bat.

 

  
INT. UNKNOWN LOCATION

JEREMYz eyes flicks open. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 

  
INT. MOTEL ROOM; DREAM

DREAM DEAN standz up.

 

 

EXT. IMPALA; DREAM

SAM hits JEREMY again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 

  
INT. UNKNOWN LOCATION

JEREMY turns over on tha cot da perved-out muthafucka chillin on, a cold-ass lil clear erection ta tha hit from SAM yo. Dude begins ta shake n' gasp up in his bed, most likely from bein beaten by SAM up in his fuckin lil' dream, n' then da ruffneck dies. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis!

 

INT. MOTEL ROOM; DREAM

DEMON DEAN disappears n' a gangbangin' flash on tha screen appears. (this is matta of seconds)

 

**INT. IMPALA**

Da thugs wake up, panting. They look over at each other n' then look away. DEAN is clearly shaken by what tha fuck just happened.


	6. ACT FIVE

INT yo. HALLWAY - DAY

BOBBY n' SAM comes round tha corner n' strutts down tha hallway together n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM has a key ta tha room up in his hands.

 **BOBBY  
** So you did a lil dream-weavin of yo' own up in here, huh, biatch?

 **SAM  
** Yeah. I just sort of concentrated n' it happened, you know, biatch?

 **BOBBY  
** Didn't have anythang ta do with... you know, yo' psycho stuff, biatch?

SAM looks at him, n' they stop strutting. BOBBY turns n' looks at his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** No. I mean, I don't be thinkin so.

 **BOBBY**  
(nods)  
Good. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Good. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg!

SAM swallows, lookin a lil worried. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! They continue struttin down tha hallway.

 

  
INT. MOTEL ROOM

DEAN is on tha beeper wit his back ta tha door, hangin up tha phone. Hearin tha door opening, tha pimpin' muthafucka turns around, n' SAM n' BOBBY enter n' shit.

 **DEAN  
** Yo, you muthafuckas peeped Bela, biatch? Dat hoe not up in her room. Dat hoe not answerin her phone.

They close tha door n' comes in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **SAM  
** Bitch must've taken off or something. <

 **DEAN  
** Just like that, biatch? It aint nuthin but a lil weird. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! 

 **BOBBY  
** Yeah well, if you ask me whatz weird is why dat freaky freaky biatch helped our asses up in tha straight-up original gangsta place.

 **DEAN  
** I thought you saved her game.

 **BOBBY**  
(confused)  
What tha hell is you poppin' off about, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Da thang up in Flagstaff.

SAM turns round n' looks at BOBBY.

 **BOBBY  
** That thang up in Flagstaff was a amulet. I gave her a phat deal, thatz all.

DEAN gets trippin at that, closin his crazy-ass grill. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM turns round n' looks at him, confused. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude turns back ta BOBBY.

 **SAM  
** Well, tha why did y-, biatch?

 **BOBBY  
** Yo ass thugs betta check yo' pockets, n' you can put dat on yo' toast.

SAM reaches tha fuck into his thugged-out lil' pockets, as do DEAN.

 **BOBBY  
** Not literally.

DEAN stops what tha fuck da ruffneck bustin n' slowly looks up at SAM n' then turn ta tha safe up in tha closet. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM whoz lookin at DEAN, do tha same.

 **DEAN**  
(walking)  
Fuck dat shit, no, no, no.

Dude goes over ta tha safe n' opens it up. It aint nuthin but empty.

 **SAM  
** Da Colt.

DEAN looks over at his ass n' slams tha safe shut.

 **SAM  
** Bela stole tha Colt.

 **BOBBY  
** Damn it, thugs muthafucka!

 **DEAN  
** Pack you crap.

DEAN strutts over ta his bag on tha couch.

 **SAM  
** Why, biatch? Where is we going, biatch?

DEAN turns ta his muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** We gonna go hunt tha biiiatch down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 

 

**EXT. MOTEL - DAY**

Da thugs is standin by tha open trunk, DEAN is zippin his bag closed n' SAM puts his own up in there.

 **DEAN  
** Sam. I was wondering. When you was up in mah head, what tha fuck did you see?

 **SAM**  
Uh, just Jeremy yo. Dude kept me separated from you, biatch. Easier ta beat mah domes up dat way, I guess.  
(DEAN scoffs)  
What bout yo slick ass, biatch? Yo ass never holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

DEAN shakes his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **DEAN  
** Nothing. I was lookin fo' you tha whole time.

DEAN takes tha keys up tha lock ta tha trunk n' closes dat shit. They git tha fuck into tha car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke.

INT. IMPALA

SAM sighs as da perved-out muthafucka sits down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. DEAN looks thoughtful fo' a moment.

 **DEAN  
** Sam.

SAM looks over at his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** Yeah, biatch?

DEAN don't peep his muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN**  
(clears his cold-ass throat)  
Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I been bustin some thinking, and... Well, tha thang is... I don't wanna take a thugged-out dirt nap.

SAMz expression softens, saddens.

 **DEAN  
** I don't wanna git all up in hell.

SAM swallows, not answerin right away yo. Dude nodz his head softly.

 **SAM**  
(softly)  
All right. Yeah. We bout ta find a way ta save you, biatch.

DEAN looks over at him, n' then looks away noddin yo. Dude looks back at SAM, a lil smile on his fuckin lips.

 **DEAN (a lil shakey)  
** Okay, good. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg!

SAM nodz at him, reassuringly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly tha scene goes tha fuck into slow motion n' DEAN looks ta tha side.

 **DREAM DEAN (V.O)  
** Yo ass can't escape me, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

INT. MOTEL ROOM; DREAM - BLACK AND WHITE

 **DREAM DEAN (V.O)  
** Yo ass is gonna take a thugged-out dirt nap.

We peep tha scene of DREAM DEAN wakin up again n' again n' again as a thugged-out demon afta bein shot.

 **DEMON DEAN  
** And this, biatch? This is what tha fuck you gonna become!

We peep DEAN, when he first snapped his wild lil' fingers yo. His eyes is now black as night, he a thugged-out demon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude smilez n' snaps his wild lil' fingers n' tha screen goes black.


End file.
